Not so alone
by jennanderton78
Summary: This is a series of one shots where Kurt and Blaine catch each other. This whole thing will under go an edit in the next couple of days. Bear with me.
1. Blaine gets caught

Blaine sat all alone in his room. It was his first Friday in ages where he was alone. Kurt had a family dinner to attend and would try to come over after it. Burt permitting of course. Blaine stretched out across his bed and began his reading assignment. That book report certainly wasn t going to write itself after all. Though he wished it would. War and Peace by Tolstoy was not going to be a pleasurable read at all. Three pages in and Blaine tossed the book to the floor with a loud thud. He was not in the mood to read on a Friday night. He wanted what he couldn t have but decided to text him anyway. He missed Kurt and needed him for a few seconds at least.

Blaine: Hi Kurt I love you

Kurt: I love you too

Blaine: I miss you and want you so bad right now.

Kurt: not while I am at my grandmothers house please

Blaine: I would say Im sorry but im not. Im horny and missing you

Kurt: I will be there later ask your dad if I can stay over though

Blaine: he is away on business remember. Mom says yes

Kurt: see you around 11pm

Blaine: thats 6 hours from now what am I to do with myself sooo bored

Kurt: masturbate or your homework or your laundry. clean your bathroom idk

Blaine: chores no. homework is done all but that book report. masturbate you sure

Kurt: no but it will keep you entertained for a few minutes

Blaine: true. would rather it was your hand down my pants right now instead of mine.

Kurt: OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS.

Blaine: wanna see.

Kurt: prove it im going to the bathroom to view it

A moment later Kurt receives a picture message and there was Blaine in the clothes he had on at school with his hand down his pants.

Kurt: OMG FUCK NOW IM GETTING HARD YOU BASTARD

Blaine: I would say I am sorry but I am so not :P

Kurt slumped onto the floor. He surely couldn t return to the family room in his condition and jacking off her was not an option either. Kurt picked up his phone and sent another message with picture to Blaine

Kurt: see what you caused

The picture was a close up shot of Kurts now swollen crotch.

Blaine: yum open your pants and take a pic of you stroking it for me.

Kurt: no sir I will not. I need to calm down before my Dad thinks I am sick in here.

Blaine: fine hurry here im horny and want you over my own hand

Kurt: I will as soon as I get home and get my car. I love you

Blaine: I love you too.

Blaine laid back on his bed looking at the beautiful white crotch on his screen. God he loved those skinny jeans. They hugged all of Kurt in all the right places. What he wouldn t give to kiss on that bulge and then slowly remove it from those pants. Blaine felt himself stiffen in his hand. He had placed his hand in there for the sole purpose of the pic and hadn t exactly removed it except to text Kurt. Blaine laid there looking at the pic willing the clothed dick to come out from its covering. How he longed to touch it like he was the one in his own pants. A text from Kurt came in and snapped Blaine from his thoughts.

Kurt: You are so dead when I get there. Remember that talk we had about that thing I wanted to try. Your owe buddy.

Blaine: What thing and why

Kurt: I can t get calmed down for shit is why and my dad wants to know if I m sick in here. You know what thing.

Blaine: Masturbate with me then

Kurt: no.

Blaine: Well I am wanna see

Kurt: Fuck you know I do but no dont shit yes send no dont. fuck now I m palming my pants. You are terrible.

Blaine: mhmhmhmhmhhmhmhmhh fuck yeah want you to palm me

Kurt: Bye Blaine not doing this. Shit now I m fully fucking erect. you are an asshole. I love you

Blaine: I love you too and I am sending you a pic as a buzzkill. I caught them a week or so ago. seems fitting

Kurt: who and where

Blaine: Rachel and Finn backstage during practice in the bathroom. Remember when I had to go pee really bad during our duet practice.

Kurt: Yes I do. okay this is working I m calming down.

Blaine: I know I am calming down too. They were in the bathroom. Finn was sitting with his pants down and Rachel was straddling him.

Kurt: gross. No wonder it took you so long to go pee.

Blaine: I went out by the dumpsters to pee Thats why it took so long

Kurt: gross Blaine.

Blaine: I had to go really really bad remember. only one bathroom backstage. I was dying. Who knew how long they would take and Mr shue said hurry.

Kurt: I know I was there. Okay I am calm again see you later thanks.

Blaine: sadly so am I you suck

Kurt: you like it when I suck ;)

Blaine: yes I do come suck me now baby

Kurt: stop babe I love you see you around 11.

Blaine: fine. I m going to go shower up. Gym last period sucks and I stink.

Kurt: Try having it first period. I have to shower at school

Blaine: That would suck but you have Finn in your class to protect you. I have Artie.

Kurt: my dad just yelled he thinks I am taking a long poop gotta go I love you.

Blaine: I love you too

Blaine sat up and got up off the bed. He was rather offensive smelling he thought to himself. A shower was most certainly a must before Kurt arrived. The clock now read 6:30pm so some time had passed while they texted back and forth. Blaine pulled his sweater off and chucked it into his hamper. He walked across his room to his bathroom in just his jeans and undershirt. This was a rare day he hadn t worn another shirt. He stood staring at himself in the mirror as the water warmed up. I need to shave Blaine muttered as he ran his hand over his electric razor and then changed his mind. He did however pick up his contacts container and removed his lens. You never shower with them in.

Blaine then pulled of his undershirt and chucked it out into his room. He would pick it up later. He stood gazing at himself and began running his hands over his chest nipples and belly. He loved the feel of fingers in his light covering of chest hair. How he wished those were Kurt s fingers pulling at his hair. MHMHHMHMHMHMMMM he moaned aloud as he thought about Kurt pulling his hair lightly. Blaine undid and dropped his pants and threw them out of the bathroom towards the discarded undershirt. The blue boxer briefs he was wearing followed right behind the jeans. Blaine turned and stepped into the nice hot shower and let the water run down over his head and body. How he longed for Kurt to be there with him. The mere thought of Kurt made his dick jump and throb with the need to be touched.

Blaine looked down and began slowly stroking himself. While he dreamed and imagined it was Kurt touching him. After a few strokes to take the edge off Blaine grabbed his shampoo bottle and began trying to wash his hair. His left hand had a mind of its own and was running along his chest and teasing the head of his dick. Finally after several minutes his hair was washed and conditioned and the rest of him was clean for now. Blaine stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel and headed out to his room. Next thing to do was get off he mumbled to himself as he landed on his bed sending his phone school bag and a textbook flying. Blaine scurried and grabbed the phone leaving the rest in a heap by the bed. No missed calls or texts. HMmmm thought Blaine. Lets be devious he said out loud to the empty room. He slid his phone open and brought up the camcorder. He began talking hi babe this is for you I love you. He lowered the phone to his crotch and began stroking himself hmmmhmhhmhm he moaned loudly at the phone before clicking the stop button. He then clicked on the send video button and selected Kurt s name from the list and clicked send. Now to wait Blaine thought as he continued to stroke and tease himself. He laid there on the towel rubbing and stroking his tip. He was just starting to get close when teenage dream began playing. Kurt was calling. Uh oh Blaine moaned as he picked up the phone.

Hello came Blaine s voice over the phone trying to sound cool calm and collected but failing miserably. Just what do you think you are doing Mr Anderson bellowed Kurt. No warning no text no nothing. I opened and started that video at the dinner table barked Kurt. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is. Nope but I bet your about to yell it at me aren t you barked Blaine back. I m sorry I thought you would take it in the bathroom. I really didn t fuck I am so sorry said Blaine. I have to explain that to my Dad Carole Finn and my grandmother now thanks moaned Kurt.

Blaine trying to break the tension asked what did you think of it. It was god it was so fucking hot. I am sitting in the bathroom palming the shit out of myself. I need to cum so bad right now moaned Kurt. Me too moaned Blaine. Cool down time Mr Anderson. You can not be serious shot Blaine back. I am almost there. OH but I am snapped Kurt. So tell me all about what you saw in the backstage bathroom. What was Finn doing to Rachel. Fuck no said Blaine. I want you to fuck me so hard right now moaned Blaine.

Blaine sat his phone down and flipped the speaker on. Can you still hear me baby Blaine asked. Yes I can now what was Finn doing to Rachel asked Kurt. He fucked her in the bathroom snapped Blaine. Right now I do not give a fuck about Finn. I want you to touch my dick and suck me and lube your self up and fuck the shit out of me til neither of us can walk tomorrow moaned Blaine. BLAINE I NEED TO COOL DOWN SO I CAN LEAVE SO I CAN COME FUCK YOU YELLED KURT. Oh spluttered Blaine. Now tell me what you saw Rachel and Finn doing. I need to calm down for two reasons work with me please pleaded Kurt. Whats the other reason asked Blaine. I have to pee if you must know snapped Kurt. Oh smiled Blaine at his phone. Yes groaned Kurt now help me calm down. Can I ask you something said Blaine. If it will help me calm down sure said Kurt. Why are you so bashful? You never ask to go to the bathroom at school even when the everyone knows your dying. You just wait then run off when class ends. Why do you do that? You do it when we are out or at my house too asked Blaine. I don t know said Kurt. I just well I guess I get ashamed. Well why asked Blaine as he reached and pulled underwear from his drawer and pulled them on. I honestly don t know. At school I am afraid of being beat up or worse in there so I hold it until Glee club or I get home. At your house I guess I am just embarrassed is all same for when we go out and I don t want to leave your side sighed Kurt. Your holding something back what is it said Blaine. I m not really I m not said Kurt. Well have you noticed I don t have that problem. When I need to go I tell you then go no matter what said Blaine. I have and it weirded me out at first. How you could be so casual and just say I have to pee be right back and leave. Hey it worked I am calmed down again thanks babe. I will text when I leave my house I love you said Kurt. I love you too said Blaine. I am here alone so come on up when you get here said Blaine. Will do bye said Kurt.

After Kurt hung up Blaine got up and went downstairs and found some food. He was getting hungry and it was only a little before 8pm he still had a while til Kurt would arrive. There was a note on the counter.

Blaine,

I went with your Dad for the weekend. The house is yours please no parties or guests other than Kurt. I know you two will behave. Mr Hummel said he would check on you tomorrow. We will be home on Monday evening I love you.

Momma

Sweet smiled Blaine as he grabbed his phone from the counter to text Kurt.

Blaine: hi guess what

Kurt: what now and I am heading home no sex stuff

Blaine: Haha no my mom went with my dad the house is all ours.

Kurt: Yeah my dad just told me.

Blaine: Buzzkill and your heading back a little early.

Kurt: Yep Finn threw a fit about being stuck with family on a Friday

Blaine: Yay Finn

Kurt: yep be there in about 90 minutes or so.

Blaine: awesome I am fixing food. Got hungry. still very horny too

Kurt: go eat see you soon and leave the side door open.

Blaine: I am and I need to run gotta pee

Kurt: tmi Blaine tmi

Blaine: I am human and I really need to pee.

Kurt: stop saying that. I m on the road and not driving.

Blaine: oh oops you gotta go don t you. I m sorry

Kurt: no just don t want to talk about it.

Blaine: ahhhhhhhaaahhhh so much better lol

Kurt: feeling better I take it.

Blaine: yes bladder now empty. gonna eat and read

Kurt: okay We will be home soon I love you.

Kurt: phone is dying

Blaine: okay. I love you too.

Blaine sat and ate his pizza and stared at the side door willing it to open. It did not so he headed back upstairs to his room. The plan was to try and get that book report on the first 4 chapters written. The book laid on the floor by the bed. Where it would remain.

Blaine laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. A mirror would be fun up there he thought. It would be so sexy watching Kurt suck on him or fuck him. It could even been fun to watch himself jack off he thought as he mindlessly began grinding into the palm of his hand. MHMHHMHHMHMHM Kurt moaned Blaine as he slid his hand down his favorite pink and red boxer briefs. He ran his thumb up over his tip and felt his hips buck up. MHMHMHMMHMH god Kurt you feel soo good Blaine said to the now dark and empty room. You know just what I like. Mhhmhmhmh Blaine moaned as he began pumping himself. Fuck Kurt he moaned as he ran his fingers down to his hole and ran them around it. MHhmmhhmmmmm fuck yes Kurt open me up for your dick god Kurt I love your hands Blaine moaned as he pumped himself harder and faster.

Kurt stood leaning on the door frame watching Blaine. Blaine looked beautiful and completely wrecked. It was almost more than Kurt could bear but was well worth it to stand here quietly watching. Kurt licked his lips as he watched Blaine writhe and fuck his hand with so much gusto. Hearing Blaine scream and yell his name was almost too much for Kurt. He had to reach down and quietly palm himself through his pants to take the edge off and it wasn t really helping. With every single touch he was that much closer to cumming in his own pants. Shit Kurt moaned under his breath as he felt his own orgasm coming up on him. Stopping now was a no go he was that close but he also didn t want to scare Blaine. Blaine was very close too given how hard and fast he was fucking his hand now. what Kurt wouldn t give to go join him and take over. HMMMM he thought a little too loudly. Blaine s eyes fluttered open and up to the tv that wasn t even on. Good job Kurt Kurt thought. Scare your boyfriend to death before he gets you off. Make your move idiot Kurt told himself as he stood fixed to the spot of blue and deep red carpets between the hallway and Blaine s room. Kurt stood palming himself through his pants he knew he was about to lose it but couldnt stop himself specially when Blaine started screaming his name at the very top of his lungs as he shot his load over his hand and down onto his chest. The sight alone had Kurt cumming under his hand in his pants. Fuck Kurt yelled as he felt himself cumming. He stopped rubbing right as he felt it hitting and tried to free himself but was too late and he came in his pants instead. Blaine shot straight up as Kurt yelled.

Holy fuck when did you get here and are you okay sputtered Blaine. I fuck I am fine I need to borrow a bathroom real quick is all groaned Kurt as he turned 50 shades of red. Its right there said Blaine pointing at the open door. I think I will use the one down the hall but thanks said Kurt as he hurriedly left the room. Blaine rushed off into his own bathroom to wash his hands and to freshen himself up. He was all sweaty again.

Hi said Blaine when he walked back out of his bathroom. Hi said Kurt. You changed pants remarked Blaine. I had to watching you caused me a bit of a sticky situation said Kurt. I m sorry smiled Blaine. You are so hot when you do that you know said Kurt. How much did you see exactly asked Blaine. Plenty why asked Kurt. So embarrassing is all getting caught jacking off to a fantasy of you sighed Blaine. Oh and what kind of fantasy was that asked Kurt. Sure you want to know said Blaine as he picked up his empty water bottle. Shit be right back groaned Blaine. Do you want a drink while I am running downstairs. Sure said Kurt.

Well this was totally awkward and I deserve it Blaine thought as he went to the kitchen. I did tell him to come on in and up. Better lock up while I am down here too. Which he quickly did and then rushed back to the kitchen for a couple of diet cokes and then headed up the stairs to his room. Where he found Kurt asleep much to his dismay.

You little shit Blaine said rather loudly when he entered the room and slammed the door shut startling Kurt back awake. Wait what did I do said Kurt as he sat back up. You went to sleep smiled Blaine as he handed him the drink. Sorry It is 11pm after all and we had school earlier today. I m tired now yawned Kurt. You said you wanted to fuck me on the phone though yawned Blaine. There is always tomorrow babe said Kurt as he tried to snuggle up against Blaine. No no your not off the hook that easy said Blaine. It was of no use Kurt was fast asleep against him. Aww sighed Blaine at the sight of Kurt. Tomorrow it is then. You owe me though he said as he kissed Kurt s forehead. Kurt snuggled further into Blaine s side and went on sleeping.

The next morning

Blaine woke up first around 9am. Kurt was now laying facing away from Blaine so getting up to handle his screaming bladder was relatively easy except for the fact Kurt was on his arm. After a little moving and wiggling his arm was free and he was off to the bathroom. After the trip to the bathroom and one to the kitchen for some breakfast Blaine was back in his room watching Kurt sleep. Devious thoughts ran through his mind. Most were ways to wake Kurt up. The first thought was to jump on to Kurt but the risk of being peed on ruled that out. The second was to jump on the bed but that also held the risk of being peed on. So that was out too. Blaine stretched his legs out and propped his feet up on the corner of the bed. Most everything held the same risk Blaine realized. Then an idea struck him and it was worth it. The problem was Kurt was fully clothed. Well in sweats on the bottom and an undershirt on the top. Sometime during the night he had taken his sweater and button up shirt off. When Blaine found him asleep he still had them on.

After several minutes of contemplating and coming up with a plan with low risks of being peed on or yelled at Blaine got up from the desk chair and set to putting it into action. Kurt had conveniently rolled onto his back. Perfect Blaine said as he licked his lips and looked down at the still sound asleep body on the bed. Blaine sat down onto the bed and slowly scooted across the bed and carefully slid in beside Kurt. Who sighed heavily at the sudden weight shift on the bed but went right on sleeping. Whew Blaine hissed as he placed his hand over the crotch of Kurt s pants. No movement. Damn Blaine thought no sex dream. Oh well he slowly placed his hand over the from of Kurt s pants and began running his fingers up and down over the growing bulge beneath the fabric of the pants. This elicited a light moan from Kurt as he thrust his hips forward and then went right on sleeping. Hmmm thought Blaine on to phase two. He carefully untied the strings to Kurt s sweat pants and slid his hand down them feeling soft hair as soon as his hand entered then. No underwear you little shit Blaine said out loud. He never does that Blaine thought. Blaine slid his hand on in past the well kept and perfectly trimmed hair and ran his fingers over the tip of Kurt s dick. MHMHMHM came from the still asleep Kurt. Blaine began stroking him inside the pants but the confining space made it difficult.

Blaine carefully slip the front of the pants down. The sight of Kurt s dick sent all of Blaine s blood run straight to his own dick. Fuck Blaine groaned as he rubbed his own dick through his underwear to take off the edge and it didn t work either only made it worse. Kurt shifted and tried to roll over but was unable to do so as Blaine had a firm grip on his dick. Stop that hurts muttered Kurt in his sleep. No said Blaine firmly as he loosened his grip and slid down the bed. Phase three time he said as he brought his face down towards Kurt s leaking dick. Blaine carefully licked his lips and then slowly ran his tongue along the head of Kurt s dick and around the base of the head. Kurt moaned loudly at the action. Totally awesome Blaine thought as he continued running his tongue along the length of Kurt from base to tip. It didn t take long before Kurt was bucking up hard into Blaine s mouth. Three of four hard thrusts from Kurt and Blaine began to choke and sputter and gasp. Oh shit Kurt suddenly said as Blaine pulled off with a loud wet pop to catch his breath. After several seconds of gasping and coughing Blaine looked down at Kurt and said so how long were you gonna let me think you were sleeping. I don t know it felt really good. I woke up when you slid your hand down my pants. You have got to learn to not pull hair smiled Kurt. Sorry babe blushed Blaine. Are you okay now asked Blaine. That felt really good smiled Kurt. I need to get off so I can calm down and go pee if you wouldn t mind smiled Kurt. I would prefer you calm down and go pee. I do not wish to be peed on thank you very much said Blaine. Kurt reached up and pulled Blaine into a deep wet kiss. HMHMHMM moaned Blaine against Kurt s mouth.

Go brush your teeth or get me off you have eggs and ketchup and me on your breath. Gross shot Kurt. I will get you off then brush my teeth and you love kissing me no matter what is on my breath said Blaine. Normally yes but that is nasty now stop palming yourself and get me off you owe me for last night groaned Kurt. Speaking of last night what happened you normally use my bathroom not the one in the hall asked Blaine as he began stroking Kurt again. God mhmhmhmhm feels so good rambled Kurt. The question Mr Hummel Blaine said applying a little to much pressure. Fuck shit ouch that hurts you ass. I came in my fucking pants watching you fuck your hand last night. I tried to free my self and do it in my hand but I waited to long to to do it and I came in my pants instead groaned Kurt. Oh shit I am sorry I had no clue you were there. Where are your clothes I will wash them for you asked Blaine. My bag still in the bathroom moaned Kurt.

Lay back I want you to fuck my mouth okay. Remember I have a terrible gag reflex though smiled Blaine as has licked at the tip of Kurt s dick. I remember just do something soon the need to pee is getting stronger since I am now wide awake added Kurt. Please go pee then. We don t need a repeat in reverse groaned Blaine. True we don t groaned Kurt as he slid off the bed. Do you mind if I use your bathroom asked Kurt. Why must you ask just go Blaine said as he slapped Kurt s bare ass. Kurt shot a dirty look over his shoulder as he rushed off to the bathroom. Blaine grabbed the diet coke from the night before and took a drink while he waited on Kurt to return. He thought about palming or stroking himself but that had gotten him in trouble already so that was out. Instead he went and got Kurt s soiled clothes and sprinted with his hamper downstairs and started the laundry.

When he returned to his room Kurt was sitting on the desk chair reading his copy of War and Peace. Hell to the no barked Blaine when he saw his naked boyfriend reading. Put that shit away no homework today. You are gonna fuck me remember snarled Blaine. Not if your going to growl at me like a dog and where did you go. I wasn t in there that long Kurt said as he gestured towards the bathroom. I went to get your clothes washing said Blaine as he dropped onto the floor between Kurt s legs. Keep reading I have an idea just don t hit me with the book. I won t smiled Kurt. You better not now slid your butt down a little for me said Blaine.

Kurt slid down the chair a little and resumed his reading. You know this isn t a half bad book said Kurt mindlessly. Its sucks Kurt hummed Blaine on the tip of Kurt s dick. No you suck said Kurt as he reached past the book and grabbed Blaine by the hair. MHMHHMHMM moaned Blaine. Blaine set a steady pace of licking and stroking Kurt s dick and before long Kurt was struggling to focus on the book and had to keep catching it right before it hit Blaine in the face. OH god Blaine you feel soo good mmmmmmmmim gonna cum if you don t FUCK god Blaine. Blaine pulled off with a wet pop why are you holding back fuck my mouth said Blaine. No moaned Kurt underwear off and on the bed please. Yes sir said Blaine as he stood up and dropped his underwear to the carpet. Now what smiled Blaine as he laid on the bed stroking himself to take the edge off. Where is your lube and condoms mine is in the hall bathroom asked Kurt. Bottom drawer under the car magazines my dad keeps giving me said Blaine. Okay said Kurt as he wiggled his ass in Blaines face as he searched for them in the drawer. Where exactly asked Kurt as he looked up to Blaine. Move smiled Blaine as he rolled over on his side and reached in the drawer. Here is the condoms and uh oh said Blaine. Uh oh what uh oh said Kurt as he stood stroking himself lightly. My lube bottle is empty said Blaine. Fuck I forgot to go get some more. Calm down be right back I have mine in my bag. Its that cinnamon one you bought though said Kurt as he rushed from the room. Stroke yourself some called Kurt from the hallway. Not a problem said Blaine as he ran his fingers over his length.

Kurt returned a couple of minutes later with the bright red lube in hand. Spread your legs said Kurt soothingly as he climbed up onto the bed beside Blaine. Yes sir smiled Blaine. Oh speaking of that sneered Kurt as he dropped the bottle on the bed. That reminds me giggled Kurt as he turned and entered the closet and returned with a robe belt and a tie. What are you doing asked Blaine with a lusty grin. Hands up barked Kurt as he tied Blaine to his headboard. Raise your head up demanded Kurt. Blaine did as he was told and raised his head up and was suddenly cast into complete darkness. Blaine likes said Blaine. Shut up snapped Kurt. You will do as I say when I say snapped Kurt. Yes master moaned Blaine. Better barked Kurt. Now suck my dick said Kurt as he straddled Blaine s chest and shoved his dick into Blaine s mouth gagging him along the way. Oh shit sorry said Kurt as he ripped himself back out over Blaine s teeth. Its okay smiled Blaine. Fine suck me barked Kurt. Blaine responded and went to sucking and licking up and down Kurt s length. Touch me please begged Blaine around Kurt s very full and heavy dick. No barked Kurt. We do this my way and you don t have permission to speak snapped Kurt. Suck barked Kurt. Blaine sucked and grunted and writhed below Kurt trying to get any kind of friction but there was none to be had. Stay still barked Kurt as he jerked back out of Blaine s mouth with a painful pop.

Spread your legs demanded Kurt. Blaine dutifully responded and opened his legs. Kurt popped the top and lubed his fingers up. Relax barked Kurt as he rammed the first finger in. Argh fuck Blaine yelled. No talking snapped Kurt. Blaine dropped quiet but the tears on Blaine s face shown the pain he felt. Kurt slowly worked the one finger then ripped it out and rammed two inside of him. Blaine arched his back and butt completely off the bed at the intrusion and pain but never spoke a word. Kurt slowed the fingers and aimed for Blaine s prostate a little pleasure couldn t hurt he thought as he took his free hand and stroked Blaine a few times. HMmhmmmhmh god moaned Blaine. No talking snapped Kurt. Kurt pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up and lined himself up with Blaine s hole. Relax and you may enjoy yourself said Kurt as he rammed his full length into Blaine. ARGH OH MY GOD YELLED BLAINE GOD KURT IT BURNS SO GOOD MOVE PLEASE. Stop yelling said Kurt as he leaned down and kissed Blaine. MHMHMH move god Kurt please so close.

Kurt slowly pulled back and slid back in and set a slow even pace. Faster bellowed Blaine as he writhed below please. Kurt picked up the pace and slammed into Blaine s prostate several times sending the man below him up into the air. Fuck yelled Blaine touch me please I need to cum Kurt. Kurt picked up his pace and aimed for the prostate of his beautiful writhing lover hitting it several more times. The last strike sent Blaine in to fits of writhing followed by his orgasm crashing over him. Right as he came he clenched down on Kurt and pushed Kurt over his edge and had him cumming in his condom a second later.

Kurt collapsed onto Blaine s chest as he came down from his orgasm. After a few minutes he slowly and carefully removed himself from Blaine and untied Blaine s arms. That was amazing smiled Blaine as he rubbed his arms to regain feeling in them. Yeah it was smiled Kurt as he laid back down beside Blaine. I need to pee but if I move it will hurt so bad groaned Blaine. You are too rough sometimes moaned Blaine. Sorry blushed Kurt. Don t be sorry I love it just hurts after is all groaned Blaine as he slowly sat up on the bed. Hurts so bad said Blaine. Maybe you should bottom more often said Kurt as he pulled himself up to his feet. Maybe groaned Blaine as he slowly walked to the bathroom. Ouch Blaine hissed as he tripped over the discarded War and peace book. You put my book on the floor said Blaine. Not exactly said Kurt. I dropped it to avoid knocking you in the head with it said Kurt. Thanks said Blaine as he flipped the bathroom light on. We should shower and get dressed moaned Blaine. Yep I am hungry too smiled Kurt. Lets shower and eat and watch movies and cuddle all day smiled Blaine as he turned to handle his growing need. Sounds like a plan smiled Kurt as he turned the shower on. I could lay in bed with you forever said Kurt and he meant it too. Blaine knew it and would love that too. 


	2. Kurt gets caught

Sunday night two weeks after Kurt caught Blaine.

Kurt sat on the foot of his bed and wondered what Blaine was up to right then. He had been forced to go away for the weekend to visit some sick aunt in Chicago. He was due back in time for school tomorrow at the latest but had promised if he got home sooner he would come over for a visit as long as Burt allowed it. Burt had said he could and even stay over night. That alone was rare but a welcomed plus in Kurt s eyes at least.

The clock on Kurt s phone read 7:15pm. It was getting late and still no word from Blaine groaned Kurt to himself. Kurt decided to text Blaine and see what he was up to and to see if he was still coming over. Kurt was also a little lonely and horny. Kurt was not the masturbating type though so that would wait until Blaine was here next time. Kurt grabbed his phone and sent Blaine a text.

Kurt: hey baby how are you and what are you doing

Blaine: hi babe using the bathroom so I can come see you soon.

Kurt: how soon

Blaine: dunno yet but I am on the way just had to PEE

Kurt: I miss you and want you

Blaine: oh really and what do you want :p miss you too

Kurt: Sorry never mind. Will I see you tonight

Blaine: maybe maybe not why

Kurt: kinda horny is all

Blaine: oh really me too :)

Kurt: whats with the faces goofball.

Blaine: I dunno. kinda bored too.

Kurt: they are cute like you. so when will I see you next.

Blaine: dunno we arent home yet. had to stop so I could PEE I will text or call if I am able to come see you.

Kurt: Ugh okay. really bored without you and stop saying pee.

Blaine: me too and I am sending you a pic for in the mean time. and why should I stop saying pee

Kurt: of what and its annoying and unnecessary

Blaine: you will see ;) and fine I will stop already went and peed anyway

Kurt: you wouldnt dare send that kind of a pic. would you and thanks

Blaine: maybe so maybe no ;P

Blaine snaps a quick pic and sends it to Kurt. Kurt gets the picture message and slowly opens it. He was half expecting a shot of Blaine s crotch but was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine s adorable face smiling at him instead. Wow said Kurt as he texted Blaine back.

Kurt: you are so cute and the things I could do to that neck of yours

Blaine: oh like what

Kurt: kiss on that spot behind your right ear that you love so much.

Blaine: hmmmm that would be nice what else.

Kurt: kiss my way along your jaw down to your nipples.

Blaine: hmhmhmhmhmh fuck you are making me hard and I am sitting beside my Dad

Kurt: oops. making me very hard too.

Blaine: I wanna see

Kurt: shouldnt you calm down though

Blaine: send me a pic then I will please.

Kurt: ugh okay hold on a second.

Blaine: k

Kurt positions himself and takes a pic of his very hard and leaking penis. Hope you like this moaned Kurt as he gave himself several strokes to take the edge off. He then sent the pic to Blaine with the title see what you caused.

Blaine: holy fuck you are hard and that looks soo good. I want to suck on it soo bad

Kurt: come over and suck me then.

Blaine: I am as soon as I can. God I love your dick. I want to touch myself but can t. Touch you for me please.

Kurt: no. I want you to touch me you know I don t masturbate. thats your thing.

Blaine: ugh you are impossible.

Kurt: you know you love me though.

Blaine: I love you too. I am so hard right now and cant even touch myself.

Kurt: me too how soon til you arrive.

Blaine: gonna be awhile we havent gotten home yet.

Kurt: ugh. so lets talk about what you saw Rachel and Finn doing a few weeks back

Blaine: do we have to. too horny to care and I am now in the backseat.

Kurt: yeah you need to calm down.

Blaine: too horny. talk dirty to me

Kurt: no Blaine.

Blaine: sending you another pic tell me what you want to do to it please.

Kurt: ugh okay

Blaine quickly but quietly undid his pants and snapped a pic of his now erect penis and sent it to Kurt only after a few strokes to relieve some of the pressure and need for touch he had.

Kurt: OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS. GOD THE THINGS I WANT TO DO TO THAT DICK. FUCK ME NOW PLEASE

Blaine: I so would if I was there with you.

Kurt: if I wasn t horny before god I am now and I had to touch myself a little to take the edge off.

Blaine: wish I could see you doing it. Shoot me a little video please.

Kurt: absolutely not. Time for us to calm down tell me about that day during glee practice

Blaine: what day and I am palming myself through my pants

Kurt: stop that horn dog

Blaine: I can not and will not stop and what day exactly are you talking about

Kurt: the day you caught Finn and Rachel.

Blaine: oh that day and why

Kurt: them having sex is a buzz kill for me.

Blaine: that sight is a buzz kill for anyone. did I show you the pic I snapped of them

Kurt: you told me but didn t show it to me.

Kurt: good I am calming some.

Blaine: not me still palming while I talk. soo horny for you baby

Kurt: ugh stop saying that.

Blaine: no

Kurt: you suck you know that.

Blaine: you love it when I suck on you and you know it

Kurt: what I wouldnt give to have you sucking me now mmmmm

Blaine: seems that buzz kill failed.

Kurt: yeah it did. damn it.

Blaine: oh well stroke yourself for me please

Kurt: um no

Blaine: why not I am rubbing myself

Kurt: in your parents car you pervert. damn hurry up and get here I am so hard.

Blaine: getting there as fast as my dad will drive to our house.

Kurt: okay. be right back

Blaine: why

Kurt: its personal

Blaine: you and your bashfulness. pee for me too please.

Kurt: ugh and why do you think that is what I am going to do.

Blaine: only thing you never tell me

Kurt: true. be right back babe

Blaine: please go pee for me too. I need to pee really bad again

Several minutes later Kurt returns and sees Blaine s last message. Once his annoyance has passed he messaged Blaine back.

Kurt: hi

Blaine: hi babe I still have to pee

Kurt: sorry I tried to go for you.

Blaine: its okay. I asked my dad to stop.

Kurt: aww and why must you be so casual about something so private.

Blaine: private? we all pee babe.

Kurt: true but its still private. sending you a pic I took earlier

Blaine: cool what is it.

Kurt: you will see.

Blaine receives the pic as he is walking into the gas station to use the bathroom. The pic he discovers is another pic of a fully erect Kurt. In this one though he is standing up facing the mirror in his bathroom naked from the waist down. The phone blocking his face and his other hand appears to be stroking his penis.

Blaine: nice pic are you stroking yourself but you blocked your beautiful face

Kurt: you liked it and yeah had too and sorry had to put the phone somewhere

Blaine: yes god yes so hot. sending you one too as soon as I peee babe

Kurt: stop saying that and okay.

Blaine: pee pee pee. okay I really need to pee now

Kurt: Blaine seriously stop.

Several minutes pass before Blaine responds back. the message has a picture attached to it. The message said too soft make me hard. The picture was Blaine s mostly soft penis.

Kurt: nice it needs my mouth on it

Blaine: mhhmhmhm suck me baby.

Kurt: Get your sexy ass here and I will. I am still hard

Blaine: touch yourself for me please.

Kurt: no I want you to touch me.

Blaine: I want to so bad.

Kurt: when will you get here

Blaine: not sure yet soon though. soo horny now

Kurt: yeah me too. This like never happens to me.

Blaine: its normal though. just touch yourself you will feel better

Kurt: this is awkward. I have been some too

Blaine: oh really.

Kurt: yeah really.

Blaine: are you right now.

Kurt: no resisting the urge but I keep looking at those pics. you are soo gorgeous babe.

Blaine: aww thanks and why not. I am touching again in the backseat

Kurt: stop that. your parents can see you. you know.

Blaine: I know but thinking about you makes me soo hard and horny

Kurt: god we need to talk about something else please

Blaine: why.

Kurt: because we do.

Blaine: no way Mr buzz kill.

Kurt: we keep talking I will be forced to touch myself and I would rather touch you.

Blaine: You are touching me mmmmmmmm feels so good

Kurt: Omg what are you doing.

Blaine: fuck your hand feels so good on my dick. pump me baby

Kurt: Blaine no fuck I am so hard right now. you suck

Blaine: want you to suck me fuck thats the spot mmmmm keep pumping me soo close.

Kurt: bye Blaine I love you.

Blaine sat in the backseat of his parents car and laughed to himself. Kurt was unraveling via text message. Oh how he wished he could see what Kurt was doing. He had a good idea as to what Kurt was up to though. Kurt however was pacing his room in hopes of making his painful erection go down. So far nothing was working and Kurt was remaining painfully hard and in great need of relief. Relief he was about to give himself as much as he hated to admit it.

Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed and gently rubbed the front of his skinny jeans. The touch was heavenly and made Kurt want more and more and he needed it now. Kurt decided to give it a whirl and took his jeans down. He would keep his underwear on as he had no plans of getting himself off. Just as his pants hit the floor Kurt heard his phone go off. It was a text from Blaine.

Blaine: hi where did you go. please don t be mad at me I love you.

Kurt: not mad babe. I love you.

Blaine: why did you stop talking then

Kurt: had to handle something sorry.

Blaine: what?

Kurt: an issue that still isnt resolved why

Blaine: what issue is that?

Kurt: nothing babe. Are you on the way here yet?

Blaine: no we stopped again my dad had to pee. I m hungry now

Kurt: Yeah me too and its after 9 when are you getting here. still so horny

Blaine: not sure just asked my dad to stop for a cheesburger and fries

Kurt: okay. I am dying over here. I need you to get me off.

Blaine: thats easy I can do that in text message.

Kurt: no I want your body in this bed with me

Blaine: soon just passed a sign Lima is 40 miles away.

Kurt: god I need you and cool get here soon

Blaine: I am. We are stopping to eat talk to you in a little while.

Kurt: okay. I am gonna try and calm down somehow

Blaine: masturbate it will help

Kurt: no

Blaine: fine be miserable. I am going to eat.

Kurt laid back on his bed and lazily palmed himself. He was terribly horny and needed relief somehow and Blaine was still miles away or so he thought. If he had known Blaine was just down stairs he would have never done what he decided to do next.

Kurt slowly slide his hand down into his underwear and gently began stroking himself. HMMM moaned Kurt into the empty room. Feels so good Blaine as he ran his finger over and into his already oozing slit. Feels soo good. HMMHHH moaned Kurt a second time as Blaine stood watching and palming himself in the open doorway. After several minutes of inside the underwear rubbing Kurt slid them down and onto the foot of the bed. He then took his long hard member into his hand and began stroking himself at a fast even pace. The sight alone nearly sent Blaine over the edge and into his pants. God Kurt he moaned softly as he pulled his own throbbing dick from his pants. Kurt meanwhile laid on his back eyes closed fucking his hand at a faster and more frantic pace. Fuck moaned Kurt suddenly as his hips bucked up into the air sending his juices flying into the air and back on to him in long strings across his chest and hand. Oh my god Blaine you are amazing moaned Kurt as he pumped himself through his orgasm. The sight alone caused Blaine to come down his own leg. Fuck panted Blaine as he shot his juices onto his jeans.

Oh my god Blaine hi blushed Kurt a few minutes later. Hi said Blaine from the doorway. How long were you there stammered Kurt. Long enough smiled Blaine. No seriously how long were you there asked Kurt as he pulled his underwear back on. Long enough to mess up my pants blushed Blaine. I am so busted said Kurt as he slid off the bed and into the bathroom. Yep said Blaine as he followed him. I have to pee really bad said Blaine as he stepped in past Kurt. Go ahead smiled Kurt. Um what happened to your pants asked Kurt as he saw the stain on Blaine s leg. I got off on myself said Blaine as he started peeing and I just said that too. MY fault huh said Kurt and oh yeah. Yeah but was so worth it. You looked soo gorgeous jerking yourself off said Blaine. Nah I don t but you do said Kurt. Trust me you do smiled Blaine. Whatever hurry up I need to go too said Kurt. Okay I am done said Blaine as he zipped his sticky jeans back up. Man what a mess said Blaine as he looked at his leg. Go change your pants and I will wash those for you said Kurt. Thanks babe smiled Blaine as he left the bathroom.

Several minutes later Kurt returned to his room from the bathroom. Hi again said Blaine from the bed. Hi and where are your jeans asked Kurt. On my bag over there said Blaine. I should get those washing said Kurt. Nah come lay with me said Blaine. Okay smiled Kurt as he climbed onto his bed beside Blaine.

So said Blaine. How about those blow jobs we talked about earlier. Hmmm that could be fun sighed Kurt. What would you rather do asked Blaine. Um well honestly blushed Kurt. Yeah honestly said Blaine as he kissed on Kurt s chest. HMMMHhhmm moaned Kurt. Well I thought maybe we could try something a little new. Oh yeah what asked Blaine. So awkward sighed Kurt. Well what asked Blaine. I was thinking maybe you could blindfold me like I have done to you a few times and I don t know maybe let me blow you without seeing or spank me with my old riding crop said Kurt. You used to ride horses said Blaine a little too surprised. Yeah before my mom died said Kurt. Cool so did I smiled Blaine. I know you have told me and shown me pictures from when you played Polo said Kurt. Oh yeah smiled Blaine against Kurt s bare chest. Your mom showed me some pics too said Kurt as he kissed Blaine s overly gelled head. She would said Blaine.

Blaine would you be willing to do something for me please asked Kurt. Yeah what asked Blaine. Go wash that vile stuff out of your hair for me said Kurt. I will but you have to shower with me said Blaine. Sure smiled Kurt. We need to wash up before we fool around anyway. Come on said Kurt as he pulled Blaine up from the bed. I m coming, I m coming giggled Blaine. You better not be said Kurt. Not like that said Blaine.

Twenty minutes later Kurt and Blaine were all showered and laying in the bed again. This time neither of them had any clothes on. You are so beautiful said Blaine as he ran his fingers over Kurt s soft warm flesh. MHMHhmhmm moaned Kurt as the goosebumps came up on his flesh. Oh you like that do you moaned Blaine. Yeah and you knew that moaned Kurt as Blaine ghosted his fingertips down over Kurt s dick. Please touch me moaned Kurt. I am and will said Blaine as he kissed on Kurt s neck. MHHHMHH you feel so good baby moaned Kurt. So you keep saying said Blaine rather breathy along Kurt s neck.

Okay said Blaine. Before we get to much farther into this what do you want to do tonight. Well honestly said Kurt as he hid his face. I would like to blow you while I am blindfolded and tied to the bed and have you fuck me. I would also love a blow job too said Kurt. I can do that said Blaine. Um where is your lube, condoms, and stuff to tie you up with asked Blaine. In the nightstand drawer under the magazines said Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he rolled over and rooted around in the drawer. Okay I have the lube and condoms but what should I whoa Kurt you kinky little shit shot Blaine. What blushed Kurt. You have a gag, handcuffs, and a blindfold in here and what the heck is this thing asked Blaine. Those are anal beads the clerk at the store when I bought the gag and cuffs said they were a good way to open you or me up blushed Kurt. Have you ever used them asked Blaine. I tried once but it was strange and weird feeling so I stopped said Kurt. Well maybe later then smiled Blaine. Nah I just want you and your dick in me said Kurt. First lets get your eyes covered said Blaine as he pulled the blindfold down over Kurt s head and eyes. Can you see anything baby asked Blaine. Nope nothing at all said Kurt. Good smiled Blaine as he rubbed himself.

I want you so bad moaned Kurt. Touch me please. I will in due time said Blaine as he stroked himself for relief. What are you doing asked Kurt. Nothing just relax for me said Blaine. You have keys for this cuffs right asked Blaine. No they have a button on them that unlocks them said Kurt. Oh okay I see said Blaine as he locked and unlocked the cuffs several times. Arms up said Blaine as he cuffed Kurt to his headboard. Use the gag too said Kurt after I suck you. I will and damn you are pushy for the submissive one said Blaine. Well take control and bark orders at me said Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he fumbled and played with the gag and beads. What are you doing asked Kurt. Oh sorry playing with the beads said Blaine. Well use them then blushed Kurt. I am planning to in a little while blushed Blaine. Take control of me barked Kurt. Pushy pushy now be quiet snapped Blaine. Better said Kurt. Shut up geez said Blaine. I am plotting and thinking okay give me a minute. I have an idea but I need you to trust me said Blaine. I am your slave do with me as you like said Kurt. Okay said Blaine. First do you need to use the bathroom asked Blaine. Yeah kinda but I am good for now said Kurt. No go pee for me please said Blaine as he uncuffed Kurt. Ugh okay groaned Kurt as he got up off the bed. Be right back then. Go pee smiled Blaine.

Blaine grabbed his bag and rooted around in it and found the one toy he had brought with him. He wanted to show it to Kurt first before using it on him. It was nothing overly special just a feather duster crop that he had found in a sex store when he went to buy more condoms and lube. Blaine figured that since Kurt was all about touch and gentle caresses that this might be up his alley. He was now glad he had brought it with him since Kurt wanted to try new things tonight.

Hi smiled Kurt as he came out of the bathroom and what is that. Its a feather duster crop blushed Blaine. Cool smiled Kurt. You should use it or use this one said Kurt ad he pulled a larger crop from the closet. Whoa said Blaine when he saw it. This is a tantric satin pleasure whip said Kurt. I know what it is said Blaine. I just didn t expect you to have one is all. I can tell said Kurt. Now do you need to pee before we get this started asked Kurt. Huh oh uh yeah I do that was why I stopped and asked you if you needed to go said Blaine. Be right back. Your slave will be sitting here waiting for you smiled Kurt as he pulled the blind fold back on. Okay babe be right back said Blaine. I am at your command said Kurt as he sat on his knees on the bed.

Okay said Blaine a couple minutes later where were we. You were getting prepared to take control of me said Kurt. Right um okay lay on your back so I can cuff you back to the headboard. As you wish said Kurt as he kissed Blaine s cheek and laid down on the bed. Okay heaved Blaine you trust me right. Yes Blaine please do something already groaned Kurt. I am said Blaine as he took Kurt s dick into his hand and stroked him several times. HMHHHMM moaned Kurt. SHH hissed Blaine your parents are home ya know. Yep I know said Kurt and so is Finn. Oh geez maybe we should just go to sleep then. Fuck no shot Kurt. You are gonna fuck me tonight. Feisty are you said Blaine. No I am horny said Kurt. Now do something or I will jack off again. Good luck trying your cuffed to your bed giggled Blaine. You suck at being bossy said Kurt. I am nervous okay said Blaine. I can tell and I was my first time I shouted orders at you too said Kurt. You sure didn t show it said Blaine. Well I was terribly horny and let that take me over said Kurt. I see smiled Blaine. Just relax and don t think about what you are doing. Just do what feels good in the moment said Kurt.

Blaine inhales and exhales sharply and says okay lets do this. I will help you at first then I am shutting up said Kurt. No let me try smiled Blaine. Okay what ever you want said Kurt. Go for it. I am said Blaine. Okay help me out just a little sighed Blaine. Well you brought that duster thing tease me with it or have me suck your dick said Kurt. Have you never thought about being in this kind of control asked Kurt. No I haven t said Blaine. Well what have you thought about doing to me asked Kurt. Well blushed Blaine. I bought the feather thing in hopes of teasing you with it. Well do that then. Do what you fantasized about doing to me with it said Kurt. Okay and I am so sorry for fumbling said Blaine. Don t be we are learning together said Kurt. Could you uncuff me though my arms hurt asked Kurt. Oh geez yeah sorry said Blaine as he uncuffed Kurt.

After several awkward minutes Blaine has regained his composure and momentum and starts again. Come here said Blaine as he pushed Kurt down onto the bed with several heavy wet kisses. Mmmm moaned Kurt. Oh you like that do you said Blaine. Yeah moaned Kurt as he rutted up into Blaine s thigh. Hmhmmm moaned Blaine. Stop that snapped Blaine a second later. Sorry sir said Kurt. Better said Blaine as he fumbled and picked up the feather duster. Ready babe asked Blaine as he danced the feathers lightly over Kurt s neck. Yes god please just do something begged Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he danced the feathers over Kurt s neck and down his chest. MHHMHMMM moaned Kurt loudly. Shhhh baby said Blaine as he kissed him. Feels soo good baby moaned Kurt. Everyone is home tonight you have to be quiet said Blaine. I know moaned Kurt. You are gonna make me use that gag thing aren t you said Blaine. No and you stopped touching me moaned Kurt. Sorry now be quiet please said Blaine. Make me be quiet said Kurt as he reached and squeezed Blaine s dick. HHHMMMMM moaned Blaine. Take control moaned Kurt. I am trying said Blaine. Tease me or something right now you are just straddling me moaned Kurt. I know and sorry said Blaine. What do I do then groaned Blaine.

First cuff me to the head board and then use me for your own pleasure. Ram your dick into my mouth baby said Kurt. Wow sounds nice said Blaine. Shut up and do it then said Kurt. Oh right hands up please said Blaine. Stop saying please said Kurt. Okay moaned Blaine.

After a couple more minutes of fumbling Kurt was once again cuffed to his headboard and Blaine was trying to figure out what to do next. What s wrong now asked Kurt. Um not sure what to do next said Blaine. Bark orders at me or tease me with the whips said Kurt. Make me suck your dick babe. That would be nice said Blaine. Good grief bring your ass over here to me sighed Kurt. No barked Blaine suddenly. We are doing this my way. Okay cool grinned Kurt. No talking snapped Blaine. Or what sneered Kurt. I said no talking snapped Blaine as he cracked the whip in the air. Holy shit shot Kurt. No talking from you snapped Blaine as a loud crack shot through the air and landed on Kurt s chest. Youch bellowed Kurt. Holy shit I am so sorry cried Blaine. Never apologize moaned Kurt. Oh okay said Blaine. Keep going please moaned Kurt as he thrust his hips up against Blaine s thigh. Stop that shot Blaine. Then do something please moaned Kurt. I said my way snapped Blaine as he cracked the whip once again against Kurt s chest. Argh moaned Kurt as his body lurched up into the air. Sshshhh sputtered Blaine. Please be quiet. I can t that feels soo good moaned Kurt. I will gag you moaned Blaine. Use your dick then moaned Kurt as he tried to get some relief to his own throbbing dick. I did not give you permission to speak or try to touch yourself snapped Blaine. Sorry needed relief said Kurt as he stopped rutting up against Blaine s leg.

Suck me shot Blaine as he lined his dick up with Kurt s mouth. Gladly and your finally getting the hang of this said Kurt. I said suck my dick not speak snapped Blaine. Sorry said Kurt as he licked the tip of Blaine s dick. Hmhmhmhmhmh moaned Blaine.

Kurt lapped his tongue along the tip and down into the slit of Blaine s dick sending chills down Blaine s spine. God moaned Blaine that feels so good. More please. Okay mumbled Kurt around Blaine s dick. Kurt leaned forward and began to suck on the tip of Blaine s dick and caused him to tip forward and grab the head board of the bed. Fuck moaned Blaine as Kurt ran his tongue over and under the head of his dick. After several long deep thrusts and laps of Kurt s tongue Blaine pulls his dick out with a loud wet pop leaving a trail of saliva running down Kurt s chin. Spread your legs barked Blaine. Yes sir moaned Kurt hoarsely. No talking just do as I say barked Blaine. Okay moaned Kurt as Blaine stroked him a few times. Now spread your legs barked Blaine.

Kurt slid his butt down and opened his legs for Blaine. Now relax and enjoy my mouth said Blaine as he grabbed the beads and lube. Okay moaned Kurt softly. What are you about to do to me asked Kurt. Not telling just trust me and relax said Blaine as he pulled the feather duster crop out from under Kurt s leg. Hmhhmhhmmmm moaned Kurt as Blaine danced the feathers over his face then down his neck and onto his chest. MMMhmmmm moaned Kurt. SSHH hissed Blaine as he danced the feathers down on the Kurt s dick. MMMMMHHHHmmmm moaned Kurt softly. Do you like that said Blaine. God yes moaned Kurt. Good because your gonna love this moaned Blaine as he ran his tongue down Kurt s chest to his dick causing Kurt to writhe underneath him. Stay still barked Blaine to Kurt. Kurt stopped moving as soon as Blaine spoke. Good grinned Blaine. Now relax and you may enjoy what I am doing but no noise said Blaine as he lapped his tongue over the tip of Kurt s dick. HMMMHHMmmm moaned Kurt. Shhhhh baby hissed Blaine. Its hard being quiet moaned Kurt. You need to be though someone just went down the hall hissed Blaine. Ugh moaned Kurt. Enjoy me but quietly said Blaine as he sank his mouth on to Kurt s dick.

Oh my god moaned Kurt as Blaine sank down on to his dick. SHH please hissed Blaine. Sorry moaned Kurt. Blaine lapped his tongue up and down the length of Kurt. MMMHHHHMM moaned Kurt as Blaine sucked on his tip. SSHHH or I will gag you said Blaine. I can not and will not be completely quiet moaned Kurt. Please try begged Blaine. Just suck me please moaned Kurt. I am now sssh hissed Blaine.

Blaine ran his tongue up and down the length of Kurt for several minutes only pausing long enough to find the beads and the bottle of lube. Once both were in hand Blaine put his plan into action. Relax for me said Blaine as he kissed on Kurt s thighs lightly. I am moaned Kurt. This may feel different said Blaine. Okay hissed Kurt as he felt Blaine slide his finger into him. Ouch hissed Kurt loudly. SShhh hissed Blaine as he grabbed the gag from under Kurt s elbow. Sit up from said Blaine. Gag me baby giggled Kurt. You little shit you wanted me to use this smiled Blaine. Yes I did blushed Kurt and I need to pee kind of bad. You have been teasing me for over 2 hours now said Kurt. Whoa really has it been two hours said Blaine as he looked at the clock seeing that it had in fact had been over two hours since they had started. I think so said Kurt as Blaine uncuffed him. Hurry up moaned Blaine. I am and sorry said Kurt as he dashed into the bathroom. Blaine meanwhile stroked himself and helped himself to rest of Kurt s diet coke while he waited.

Hi said Kurt as he climbed back onto the bed. My turn groaned Blaine as he left the bed. Okay and you drank my diet coke groaned Kurt. Yeah kinda thirsty said Blaine. Its okay said Kurt as he sat stroking himself. I will get fresh drinks for us once we are done said Kurt. Okay said Blaine.

Okay all better now to do this right smiled Blaine. Yeah said Kurt. You have teased me long enough get me hard and get me off please babe. Gladly but first lets get you bound and gagged said Blaine. HMHMHMHM moaned Kurt. Kiss me first please. I call the shots now on your knees and suck me snapped Blaine softly. Yes sir said Kurt as he slid off the bed and onto his knees at Blaine s feet.

Kurt dropped to his knees and took Blaine up into his mouth and began slowly kissing and sucking on the very tip of Blaine s dick. He ran his tongue up and down Blaine es length before sucking on his tip. God Kurt your tongue feels soo good moaned Blaine as he held onto the back of Kurt s head to keep him from pulling off. Kurt continued licking and lapping his tongue into Blaine s slit and down his length. After several minutes Kurt felt Blaine pull off with a wet pop.

On the bed barked Blaine. Yes sir said Kurt as he got up and sashayed over to the bed. Blaine couldn t resist and slapped Kurt s ass with a loud pop as he turned and sashayed off to the bed. MHHhhmmmm moaned Kurt. Sit barked Blaine and play with your dick while I blindfold you. Yes sir said Kurt as he grabbed both his dick and Blaine s and lightly stroked them. MHMHmmm moaned Blaine.

After a little fumbling Kurt is blindfolded again. On your back barked Blaine to Kurt. Yes sir smiled Kurt as he let go of both leaking erections. Blaine hissed lightly at the loss of touch. It had felt really good having Kurt s hand on him.

Spread your legs shot Blaine as Kurt laid on his back on the bed. Yes sir said Kurt as he spread his legs. Relax and trust me please said Blaine as he picked up the beads and lube again. I do trust you. Do as you want to me said Kurt. If you don t shut up I will gag you hissed Blaine. Gag me baby giggled Kurt. Shut up bellowed Blaine. Keep it up I will said Blaine. Please tell me if I hurt you said Blaine as he ran his fingers down over Kurt s hole. HMMMHmmmm just do it but use lube moaned Kurt. I know geez groaned Blaine. Okay said Kurt as he arched his back at the slight intrusion as Blaine slid the small end of the beads into Kurt. Relax babe said Blaine as he slid the small beads in and out. Ouch hissed Kurt. Kiss me please. You need to relax said Blaine as he leaned in and kissed Kurt. HMHMMHMHMMHMH hollered Kurt as Blaine his his prostate with the beads. SHHH hissed Blaine. I can t FUCK yelled Kurt. Then I will gag you said Blaine as he picked the purple ball gag up. Do it bellowed Kurt. Sit up some barked Blaine. Kurt sat up and allowed Blaine to gag him. Now be quiet like a good little slave barked Blaine as he jerked Kurt s dick. HMHHMHMhh moaned Kurt. Good not a sound smiled Blaine as he pulled the beads out and lubed the larger end and inserted them into Kurt.

Kurt thrashed and writhed all over the bed as Blaine slammed the beads in and out of him. Blaine purposefully slammed them into Kurt s prostate several times before barking his next order at Kurt. Jerk my dick off barked Blaine. Kurt nodded and fumbled around in the darkness he was in to find Blaine s dick and stroke it. That was no easy task either. He found everything but Blaine at first. After a brief fit of laughter Blaine took Kurt s hand and placed it on his dick and said stroke me. Kurt dutifully did as he was told and stroked Blaine s dick. HHMHMHmmmmmm moaned Blaine softly.

After several minutes Blaine pulled away from Kurt s grasp. He was ready for more than Kurt s hand. Much more. Kurt relax again said Blaine as he rammed the beads in against Kurt s prostate one final time sending Kurt s bottom up into the air. Down shot Blaine as he pulled a condom on himself and Kurt. Relax said Blaine as he placed a pillow under Kurt s hips. Kurt nodded softly. Good said Blaine as he lined himself up and slowly entered Kurt. HHHMMHHMHMh hissed Kurt behind the gag and barely audible. Feels so good moaned Blaine as he slid himself in and back out slowly. After several thrusts Blaine realized the room was far to quiet and had Kurt sit up. Sit up for a second please said Blaine. Kurt sat up when Blaine told him to. Good said Blaine as he removed the gag. Stroke me please said Kurt as soon as the gag was removed. I will smiled Blaine as he slammed his dick back against Kurt s prostate. Kiss me moaned Kurt against Blaine s neck. Gladly said Blaine as he leaned down and kissed Kurt. I am picking up my pace you feel soo fucking good moaned Blaine. Go for it said Kurt as he bucked up and down against Blaine. Fuck moaned Blaine as he felt his orgasm coming up over him. Kurt thrashed and writhed beneath Blaine with every thrust Blaine made. Blaine s pace became erratic and messy as Blaine felt his orgasm hitting him. Oh fuck baby moaned Blaine as he slammed in an out of Kurt hard several times before he came hard into the condom he was wearing inside Kurt. Fuck moaned Blaine as he slid out of Kurt and removed his condom and fell against Kurt s chest. Um Blaine moaned Kurt. Yeah yawned Blaine as he closed his eyes. I am still hard and cuffed to the bed said Kurt. Oh right yawned Blaine as he uncuffed Kurt. My turn to take control a little said Kurt as he grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers. On your back smiled Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he rolled onto his back.

Open your legs said Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he spread his legs and grabbed his very sensitive dick and stroked it. Fuck me babe moaned Blaine. I am said Kurt as he kissed Blaine. Ouch hissed Blaine hurts so good as Kurt inserted one finger and worked it in and out. More please moaned Blaine after a minute or two. Okay said Kurt as he pulled his finger out and inserted two and began working them in and out at a steady motion slamming Blaine s prostate a few times too. Fuck moaned Blaine. I need your dick now moaned Blaine as he frantically stroked himself. As you wish said Kurt as he pulled his fingers out and rammed his dick in all in one smooth motion. The heat that surrounded Kurt nearly caused him to tip right over the edge the second he was fully inside of Blaine. After a moment to regain himself he began pounding in and out of Blaine striking Blaine s prostate several times causing him to spill onto his hand right as Kurt came into his condom inside of Blaine. Kurt collapsed and laid panting against Blaine s chest for several seconds before Blaine spoke.

Ouch moaned Blaine. What asked Kurt. Full bladder need to pee really really bad groaned Blaine. Okay said Kurt as he slowly pulled out of Blaine and moved off of him. Bless you said Blaine as he scurried out from under Kurt and off the bed. You really have to go said Kurt as he sat up and watched Blaine rush off into the bathroom. Yes I do said Blaine as he closed the door.

Kurt laid back and removed his condom and cleaned himself off while he waited on Blaine to return from the bathroom. Kurt needed to go himself but not nearly as bad as Blaine did. It was also after 1am. They needed to shower and get some sleep for school in the morning.

Hi yawned Blaine as he came out of the bathroom. Hi smiled Kurt as he got up from the bed and bolted into it. I take it you really need to go now too said Blaine. Oh yeah said Kurt as he started peeing. Good your getting better at not being so bashful with me said Blaine from the doorway. Yeah I guess said Kurt. Lets shower and go to sleep yawned Kurt. Yeah and ouch you are rough said Blaine. Sorry blushed Kurt as he flushed the toilet and turned on the shower. I can not believe we both topped and bottomed tonight said Blaine as he stepped into the shower. You didn t get me off so I took matters into my own hands smiled Kurt as he washed his hair. Yes you did and it was wonderful moaned Blaine. Cool it said Kurt. You got off three times tonight. I know and it was awesome said Blaine. Yeah said Kurt as he picked up his conditioner. You felt and looked so good tonight that I couldn t control myself said Blaine as he switched places with Kurt. I noticed said Kurt as he stepped out of the shower. Hurry up its late and we have school in the morning said Kurt. I will yawned Blaine.

Kurt left the bathroom and went out into his room and pulled out some pajamas and clean underwear and got dressed and climbed into bed after cleaning up all the the stuff from their romp. He wrapped the soiled beads in his towel and sat them on the bathroom counter. Hurry up in that shower called Kurt as he left the room for the second time. I am said Blaine as he turned the water off. So tired yawned Kurt as he left the room. Me too called Blaine.

Kurt crawled back into his bed and fell asleep a moment later. Blaine came out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag and pulled on his clean underwear and a t shirt and climbed into bed with Kurt. As soon as Blaine hit the bed Kurt was snuggling up against him and asleep. Blaine drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. 


	3. Caught during practice

The couple that screws together will often get caught together. Specially when hormones rage at school. Here is what happened.

An empty classroom

Kurt sat in an empty classroom with his hands down his jeans frantically rubbing his aching dick. He was about to explode when he bolted from glee practice. Blaine you asshole moaned Kurt as he pulled his leaking dick from its oh so tight confines. He hated what he was doing but had no real choice. He was that far gone and cumming in his pants in the middle of Glee practice would never do. What caused this? Keep reading to find out.

30 minutes earlier

Glee practice had started off as innocent as could be. Then Blaine and the guys got up and sang and it went down hill for Kurt from there. Specially when Blaine came over and straddled Kurt and ground on him briefly during the song. Kurt wanted to kill him but each of the guys had done it to one of the girls in the room so there wasn't much he could do except die of embarrassment when his red skinny jeans became suddenly tighter. Oh how he wished he had to pee at this moment but naturally he did not have to go. He had gone just before glee practice started. A decision he was now regretting as he felt his dick throb painfully inside his too tight jeans. Kurt sat quietly with his legs crossed and his sweater pulled over his lap for the time being. Finally the boys song ended and they stopped dancing. Blaine who clearly sensed Kurt's problem came and sat beside him and ran his hand right under Kurt's sweater and over the bulge in his jeans. What is that for whispered Blaine. You know what and stop said Kurt as he swatted Blaine's hand away. Oh really said Blaine. Yes really shot Kurt through his teeth. I love causing that grinned Blaine. I noticed and have to pee now moaned Kurt. Okay so go you know we don't have to ask during practice said Blaine. I know and I enjoy that said Kurt as he got up on his feet.

Where are you going asked Mr Shuester as Kurt left the room. I need to use the restroom smiled Kurt as he left. Well all right hurry back then said Mr Shuester. I will try said Kurt as he left. Going to the bathroom was the last place Kurt wanted to go right then. It was the first place Blaine would go if he took to long returning. That much Kurt knew for a fact. So Kurt found a classroom on the opposite end of the hallway from the choir room to handle his painful need. Thanks to Blaine he had nearly cum in class. Why did he have to grind on me. Why muttered Kurt to himself as he closed the classroom door.

The classroom

As soon as the door was closed to the classroom Kurt was frantically rubbing his aching dick in his oh so tight pants. The things you do to me moaned Kurt.

After several minutes of stroking Kurt rips open his pants and frees his leaking dick and begins stroking himself at a frantic rate. Getting off was all he could think about. Right then he was glad he had tissues in his pocket from that earlier bloody nose. He had them in his hand and was ready to clean up his mess when done.

What Kurt didn't notice while he sat in the empty classroom was Blaine standing there watching him. Blaine never said a word he just stood there with his hands on his hips watching as Kurt brought himself off.

Fuck Blaine Kurt moaned to himself as he came into his tissues. Kurt quickly cleaned himself up and dropped the tissues into the trashcan and was headed out of the room when he saw Blaine.

What were you doing asked Blaine. I uh I um stammered Kurt. So it was exactly what it looked like then laughed Blaine. Yes and you know it was snarled Kurt. All my fault too smiled Blaine. Yes it was said Kurt as he left the classroom. What are you doing out here anyway asked Kurt. I had to use the bathroom unlike you said Blaine. I do now said Kurt. I'm sure and you need to wash your hands smiled Blaine. Yes and I need to fix myself. I feel sweaty said Kurt as he went into the bathroom. You are and you smell like sex said Blaine. Oh well said Kurt. I blame you. I take no blame smiled Blaine. of course you don't said Kurt as he washed his hands. Lets go back to practice said Blaine. 


	4. A very awkward moment

It is so hot today groaned Blaine as he flopped down onto the bed. I know said Kurt. Lets go swimming said Blaine. No I burn remember said Kurt. So what. That is what sunblock is for said Blaine. No grumbled Kurt. Besides we are going to the water park on Saturday. I know giggled Blaine. I love the water slides. You would said Kurt. You had fun the last time we went said Blaine. I know. I like the lazy river said Kurt. I know said Blaine. You fall asleep every time you go into it. Its relaxing said Kurt. I know. I enjoy it too smiled Blaine from the bed.

Wait where are you going asked Kurt as he saw Blaine leave the bed a little while later. The bathroom said Blaine. I need to go pee. Is that okay with you. Yes of course said Kurt. I thought you were leaving. No and I can't my car is still in the shop remember said Blaine. I remember. So how did you get here then asked Kurt. My mom but she said I have to either spend the night (points to duffle bag on floor) or get you to take me home later. Now may I please go pee asked Blaine. I really do need to go. Huh oh yeah go pee while I call my dad and ask him about you spending the night said Kurt. I already asked but go ahead. I really need to go empty my bladder be right back babe said Blaine. Okay said Kurt.

An hour later

What are you reading asked Kurt a little while later. A book said Blaine from the bed. I know that smart ass. What book Blaine asked Kurt. Catcher in the rye. Its on my summer reading list said Blaine. It was on mine last year too said Kurt. It was good. If your insane its good said Blaine. I want to do something said Blaine as he closed the book and put it on the bed. Me too said Kurt. So what should we do said Blaine. I don't know said Kurt. I'm hungry too said Blaine. Now there's a shocker said Kurt as he rolled his eyes. You and Puck are always hungry. I am not grumbled Blaine. Lets go have coffee and a cookie at the Lima Bean. Sounds good smiled Kurt. You should go pee before we leave smiled Blaine. I don't have to go grinned Kurt. Well lets go then smiled Blaine.

The Lima Bean

Where did all that traffic come from today said Kurt as they walked into the shop. There's a free concert tonight over at the theater said Blaine. Oh yeah. I had forgotten. Finn is supposed to be taking Rachel and my parents are going too smiled Kurt. House to ourselves. I see where you are going with this giggled Blaine. Precisely said Kurt. Order our food and drinks please. I have got to go use the bathroom before I die said Kurt as they joined the line. Sure smiled Blaine.

Hey smiled Blaine from the table when Kurt came out of the bathroom. Hey smiled Kurt as he sat down across from Blaine. You look like you are feeling better smiled Blaine. I am so much better said Kurt. Good and I told you to go before we left the house said Blaine. Yeah yeah. I really didn't have to go when we left the house either said Kurt. I know. You said that and we were in traffic for nearly an hour said Blaine.

So what should we do with our little selves while we have the house to ourselves tonight said Blaine as he split the banana nut muffin in half and put a bite into his mouth. I was thinking we could have.. (lowers voice to a whisper) have loud messy sex said Kurt. Hmm what do you have in mind whispered Blaine. I want to make you scream said Kurt softly. Oh yeah said Blaine and just how do you plan to do that. You are the screamer not me. I have an idea said Kurt with a wink. I have one too said Blaine. Oh and what is that said Kurt. I want a little kink said Blaine. Oh no what did you have in mind asked Kurt. Its nothing bad I swear. I just want to... stop looking at me like that groaned Blaine. What said Kurt. You have a look of horror on your face and I haven't even told you what I was thinking said Blaine. Sorry blushed Kurt. Tell me then said Kurt a little to loudly. I will but later. You got really loud and drew attention to us blushed Blaine. Oops said Kurt. You get really loud at really bad times sometimes said Blaine. I know. My dad fusses at me about it to said Kurt. Good its one of your bad habits smiled Blaine.

20 minutes later

We need to pick up lube and condoms said Kurt as he got into the passenger seat of his car. Again. Damn you Finn said Blaine. The lube is your fault said Kurt. How so said Blaine. The last time we had sex you knocked it to the floor and it was open said Kurt. Oh yeah. You got mad at me for that said Blaine. I'm just glad it landed on a towel said Kurt. Me too. Your carpet is white said Blaine. Egg shell but true said Kurt. Whatever groaned Blaine. Lets go get the stuff and go back to your place and fool around. Sounds like a plan smiled Kurt.

2 hours later

Do you think they have all left yet asked Blaine. Probably said Kurt. Good come here so I can kiss you then said Blaine. Hold on. I need to pee out the rest of my coffee first said Kurt. Ugh hurry up sheesh said Blaine as he flopped onto his back on the bed. You should go pee too called Kurt from the bathroom. I will when you are done in there father said Blaine sarcastically.

Ten minutes and two bathroom breaks later the two guys are on the bed and cuddling. So what did you have in mind to do to me asked Kurt. Just a little kink. I thought would be kind of fun said Blaine. Well what is it said Kurt. I would rather show you. Just promise to say something if you feel uncomfortable and we will stop said Blaine. I will unless you gag me again winked Kurt. Don't tempt me winked Blaine. I hate that thing said Kurt. I know and you know you love it smirked Blaine. So what is your plan asked Kurt. Come here said Blaine as he sat up and pulled Kurt to him.

Hmmm moaned Kurt as Blaine kissed up his right arm to his shirt sleeve and back down pulling Kurt's index finger into his mouth and gently sucking on it. Feels weird but so good moaned Kurt. Sshhh just in case for now said Blaine as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and dropped it to the floor. Curse your layers moaned Blaine as he kissed along Kurt's collarbone and neck. Remove them said Kurt as he straddled Blaine's legs. I am working on it but you wear so many of them sometimes said Blaine as he pulled off the undershirt and revealed Kurt's bare chest. Finally said Blaine as he licked his lips. Come here so I can enjoy you said Blaine as he pulled Kurt towards him and began kissing on his chest. HMMMMM moaned Kurt. Feels soo good. Sssh said Blaine as he nibbled on Kurt's left nipple. Ow not so hard and that feels soo good moaned Kurt a little louder. Sorry said Blaine as he licked his way across Kurt's chest to the other nipple. Hahahaha giggled Kurt loudly. Oh someone is ticklish on his chest is he smiled Blaine as he did the same action again and got the same reaction. Apparently giggled Kurt. Wrap your legs around my waist said Blaine as he stood up and turned and dropped Kurt down onto the bed with a light thump. Fuck hissed Kurt as he felt Blaine's crotch against his. Feels good when I do this said Blaine as he ground his hips against Kurt. Yes god yes moaned Kurt. Good to know said Blaine as he pulled his shirt off and resumed his kissing on Kurt's chest, neck and belly. So sexy moaned Blaine into Kurt's neck. HMMM moaned Kurt loudly. Sshh moaned Blaine as he sucked on Kurt's nipples. Hard to FUCK BLAINE THAT FEELS SO GOOD yelled Kurt as Blaine nibbled on his oh so sensitive left nipple. God Blaine the things you do to me moaned Kurt. I know said Blaine as he ran his hand over Kurt's blue skinny jeans clad crotch. Someone is happy to see me said Blaine as he ran his tongue over the material covering Kurt's painfully restricted erection. Just remove them already moaned Kurt. No said Blaine as he kissed the bulge and gave it a light squeeze. Tease said Kurt. You bet I am said Blaine as he kissed Kurt's belly. Be right back said Blaine as he got up off of the bed.

Where are you going you sadistic asshole snarled Kurt. No where just dropping my shorts. I am hard and uncomfortable said Blaine. Then I am dropping my jeans said Kurt. No shot Blaine. Let me do it. Ugh well come do it. I am hard and in very tight confines. I may lose all feeling soon said Kurt. You wore those tight jeans today laughed Blaine as he stood stroking himself. You know you love them on me now please come touch me like that please said Kurt. I am said Blaine as he climbed back on top of Kurt.

So what is this idea of yours before I explode asked Kurt. Well Let me get what I need then I will show you said Blaine. May I remove my pants while you do that asked Kurt. Yeah I guess said Blaine. Thank you and ouch moaned Kurt as he freed himself from his too tight confines. Oh so much better moaned Kurt as he stroked himself as he went to remove his green briefs. Do not remove those. I want to said Blaine as he licked his lips. Okay said Kurt as he sat back on the bed. Lay down and trust me please said Blaine. Okay said Kurt.

I am tying you to the bed okay said Blaine. Very okay smiled Kurt. Cool said Blaine as he stole a quick kiss. Arms up please said Blaine. Kurt raised his arms and let Blaine tie him to his head board. You are letting me do this far to easily said Blaine. Only fair. I tie you up all the time said Kurt. I know and I love it said Blaine. One more thing said Blaine. What asked Kurt. Head up. I am blindfolding you said Blaine. I can deal with that said Kurt. Gonna tease you too said Blaine right up against Kurt's ear. Fuck yeah moaned Kurt loudly as he felt Blaine lick his ear lobe. Oh really said Blaine as he lightly sucked on his newly discovered arousal point on his beautiful boyfriend. Yes god that felt so good moaned Kurt. I can tell hissed Blaine into Kurt's ear.

Remember if you are at any point during this uncomfortable say so said Blaine. I will said Kurt. Right now I just want you to fucking touch me moaned Kurt loudly. I'm on top of you and kissing your neck. Babe I am touching you giggled Blaine. Ugh you know what I mean said Kurt. Just relax and enjoy me. Right now just my hands said Blaine as he ran his finger tips down along Kurt's chest and belly. Ha hahaha giggled Kurt. Oh that tickles too does it said Blaine. Yes it does and you knew that giggled Kurt. I know said Blaine as he kissed and nibbled his way down Kurt's belly and onto his leaking dick and damp underwear. Someone is horny said Blaine as he ran his tongue along Kurt's length inside his underwear. God Blaine suck me moaned Kurt loudly. Not yet said Blaine as he sucked lightly on the underwear clad dick tip. Dick tease moaned Kurt. That I am said Blaine as he slid his hand down the underwear and gave Kurt a light squeeze and stroke. Fuck moaned Kurt loudly. Sshh hissed Blaine. I heard a noise. No you didn't. Its the rocks in your head laughed Kurt.

Blaine was right though. He had heard a noise and that noise was Rachel Berry. She had also heard the screaming coming from upstairs. She however thought Puck and Finn were fighting. What they were fighting over she had no idea but she was going up to investigate. They did need to leave and soon for the show.

Fuck moaned Kurt loudly as Blaine finally removed his underwear and dropped them onto the floor. Spread your legs said Blaine. Okay said Kurt as he let his legs fall open. Please fucking suck me moaned Kurt. I am said Blaine as he popped the top on the lube bottle and poured some on his fingers. Relax said Blaine as he danced his tongue on the tip of Kurt and slowly inserted a finger into him. Fuck hissed Kurt at the intrusion. It feels so fucking good.

What does wondered Rachel as she stood watching them from the open doorway. Why not watch she thought to herself. Couldn't hurt to learn a few new tricks to use on Finn now could it. Rachel stood and watched as Blaine took all of Kurt into his mouth. Damn thought Rachel as she stood there watching Blaine take almost all of Kurt's dick into his mouth. He appeared to have no issue doing it either. Not once did he gag even.

Blaine continued licking and sucking on Kurt's throbbing dick. Fuck screamed Kurt more baby more please. As you wish said Blaine as he rammed three fingers into Kurt and began aiming for Kurt's prostate. Fuck screamed Kurt as Blaine slammed into it. I need you in me now moaned Kurt. I am in you silly said Blaine as he pulled his fingers out. I need to find a condom first. You know what I mean growled Kurt. Yep said Blaine as he kissed Kurt.

Blaine gets up from the bed and begins digging in the bed side drawer for the box of condoms they had just bought earlier. After several minutes of fumbling and fighting the box was open and Blaine had a condom in his hand when a noise just beyond Kurt's open door made him look up. He was fairly sure that head of hair was Rachel but what was she doing up here. They should have left twenty minutes ago thought Blaine to himself. Oh well back to Kurt.

Suck me said Blaine as he crawled back on top of Kurt and lined his dick up with Kurt's red lips. Okay said Kurt as he licked the tip of Blaine first then took him into his mouth.

Rachel meanwhile slid back into view of the room and began watching Kurt and Blaine once again. The first thing she saw was how big and hard Blaine was when he climbed up onto Kurt's heaving chest. She also noticed that Kurt's penis was full and hard against his belly. This is kind of hot thought Rachel to herself as she continued watching Kurt devour Blaine's dick like a hungry wolf. She noticed that he alternated between what appeared to be sucking and licking. He also appeared to be nibbling or running his teeth up and down Blaine. A motion Blaine seemed to really love as he moaned loudly when Kurt did whatever he was doing.

Rachel shifted how she was sitting and rammed her heel into her crotch. She was getting turned on watching them. How was that possible. They are her friends and both guys this should be gross but it wasn't it was actually hot thought Rachel

Let go said Blaine suddenly as he removed his dick from Kurt's now swollen mouth. I want you so bad moaned Kurt as he tried to remove his arm and touch himself. You are about to have me moaned Blaine as he put the condom on.

Open your legs said Blaine as he kissed along Kurt's belly and up to his mouth. Are you ready for me said Blaine. Yes please moaned Kurt. Blaine lined himself up and slowly entered Kurt. Fuck hissed Kurt. Hurts soo good. Tell me when to move said Blaine as he reached and stroked Kurt. Go ahead moaned Kurt.

Rachel meanwhile sat in the open doorway watching them. She made no attempt to move at all when Blaine shifted and put on his condom or when he entered Kurt. She was too far gone in her own lusts to even care. In fact her hand was down her own panties. Something she would deny doing later but there was something hot about watching Blaine and that huge dick of his going into Kurt. There was also something very hot about watching Kurt and that large dick of his flopping helplessly beneath Blaine.

Touch me please moaned Kurt loudly. I am so close to cumming baby please. I am said Blaine as he took Kurt's dick into his hand and stroked him lightly. Fuck hissed Kurt as he felt Blaine slam into his prostate. Again please baby screamed Kurt. You feel so good cried Kurt. I know moaned Blaine and you feel even better. Fuck moaned Blaine as he shifted to stroke Kurt and caught sight of their little spy.

I knew it thought Blaine to himself as he kissed along Kurt's chest. Rachel was completely unaware of the fact she has been caught. She was far to busy with her own lusty need to even notice Blaine was watching her jerk off. He only watched for a few seconds before resuming his kissing on Kurt. He was nearing his end and he knew it.

Fuck screamed Kurt as Blaine danced his tongue on his nipples and slammed into him hitting his prostate. So fucking close touch me please moaned and thrashed Kurt under Blaine.

Please touch Kurt moaned Rachel from the doorway. Touch him and make him and me cum moaned Rachel as she frantically rubbed herself. Blaine looks over for brief second and notices that Rachel is now frantically going at it. He enjoys being watched and cums in his condom a moment later. Fuck panted Blaine as he started stroking Kurt. Hoping like hell Kurt wouldn't notice the fact he came first. Fuck screamed Kurt as he came against Blaine's chin and chest.

So far so good thought Blaine as he slowly pulled himself out of Kurt. The longer Kurt was tied up and blindfolded the better. Rachel was still going at it in the doorway. Blaine sat up on the side of the bed and pulled on his underwear.

Blaine baby called Kurt a moment or two later. Yeah said Blaine as he walked towards the bathroom. Could you kindly untie me before you go pee please said Kurt. No babe. I will pee on your carpet if I do said Blaine. Please hurry and pee my arms are on fire said Kurt. I know and I am so sorry said Blaine as he closed the bathroom door.

Several minutes later when Blaine returned from the bathroom he saw that Rachel was long gone. Good thought Blaine as he released Kurt from the headboard. Ow said Kurt as he rubbed his arms. Come here said Blaine as he pulled Kurt to him. Let me rub your arms and shoulders. Hold up. I have to pee like really bad first said Kurt. Wow Kurt Hummel has to pee after sex laughed Blaine. Yes smiled Kurt. Be right back.

Several minutes later.

Wanna explain how you managed to cum before I did said Kurt as he pulled on some underwear. I um wow we fuck muttered Blaine as he picked up his empty water bottle. That bottle has been empty since you got here. Explain babe said Kurt. We um we had an audience so to speak blushed Blaine. An audience? Please explain said Kurt. Rachel was fuck she got off watching me fuck you said Blaine. Say what bellowed Kurt. I got off to the idea of her getting off to us getting off said Blaine. Pervert laughed Kurt. Let's go take a bath said Blaine. I need a drink first said Kurt. Me too smiled Blaine.

The kitchen

Hey guys said Finn. Hey smiled Blaine. I thought you were going to the free concert thing tonight. We are waiting on Rachel said Puck. Girls and their make up or some shit. Yeah some shit thought Blaine as he grabbed two bottles of water. Night guys said Blaine as he left.

Upstairs

Um hi said Rachel as she came out of the hall bathroom. Hi said Blaine.

An awkward silence falls between them.

So um yeah you wow said Rachel. I what asked Blaine. I saw some of what you did to Kurt. It was hot blushed Rachel. I know I saw you said Blaine as he walked into Kurt's room.

Wait what said Rachel as she followed him into the room. What did you say said Rachel. I said I saw you in the doorway said Blaine. Oh my god blushed Rachel. This is terribly embarrassing. What is embarrassing asked Kurt. Oh god and you don't great muttered Rachel. Oh I know you played spy on us. What I don't know is why asked Kurt. I honestly thought you two were Finn and Puck and that you were arguing said Rachel. Ha ha ha laughed Kurt. Why are you laughing asked Rachel. Well mainly because its uncomfortable and because its funny. You thought our screams of intense pleasure was a fight said Kurt. True smiled Rachel. Its okay. We won't tell if you won't said Blaine. I will never tell anyone I got off watching you two get off said Rachel. Oh my god he wasn't oh wow blushed Kurt. How much did you see? More than enough smiled Rachel. I have to ask what were you doing on his penis that caused those low growling moans Kurt. We are not having this discussion said Kurt as he pushed Blaine into the bathroom. Ow said Blaine as he landed onto the cold tile floor. Sorry said Kurt but I am not answering that question. Well why not asked Rachel. That is private and not open for discussion ever said Kurt. Whatever you did Blaine sure enjoyed it said Rachel. Yep but we are not discussing it and Finn is calling you said Blaine. I hear him said Rachel. Bye guys. Bye smiled Kurt.

Well that was embarrassing and so awkward said Kurt after Rachel left. Yep it was said Blaine. So how much did she see asked Kurt. Um not sure. I noticed her right before I got off said Blaine. So when you were teasing me the most then said Kurt. Yeah said Blaine as he started a bath. Who would have known she would enjoy watching us so much said Kurt. Not me said Blaine. Me either said Kurt. We have to remember to lock and close that door. Yes we do said Blaine. 


End file.
